The Child
by Djhatstar2007
Summary: Ianto and Jack were out on the bay oneday, when a Japanese teenager fell from the sky. Who is she? Where'd she come from? -OC Smidge of Janto, And Yuki YurikoxMiki in later chapters


Jack was holding Ianto as they watched the water going into the horizon at Cardiff bay. That was until they heard a scream and a body hit the floor. Ianto got out of Jack's hold and went over to the teenager who just blinked at him through her long eyelashes. Her hair was a mixture between brown and blonde, and her eyes were a pale green. Around her neck was a locket. She was wearing a blue jacket and a pair of black jeans and she had a pair of the most gothic looking conversers Ianto had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Ianto, this is Jack" a hand signalled in jacks direction. "What's your name?"

"I… I can't remember. Gomenasai." the girl spoke. The moonlight made her skin look extremely pale. Ianto kneeled next to the young girl. He noticed the locket; on the front of the locket two letters of "M" and "R" where engraved into the solid gold locket. 

"Jack, we need to take her to the hub, you know in case her memory loss is from an alien technology…"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. Ianto smiled. 

"Thanks Jack." He turned his attention to the girl. "Think you can walk?" the girl gave a nod, and started to get up with much difficulty, Ianto helped her up, and they walked into a tourist office. Jack opened another door, and they walked down a long, thin, white corridor. They reached a cog door. Ianto entered a security pin and the cog slide to the left. They walked in and Ianto sat on the couch, the teen did the same, and sat to the right of Ianto. Tosh walked over, and sat the other side of the teenager. Gwen and Owen entered the room from the autopsy bay.

"What's your name?" Tosh asked. The girl just shrugged. Jack strolled over to Tosh and Ianto. 

"The girl seems to have lost her memory; she has a locket around her neck which has two letters engraved on it, it might possibly by some sort of code. I want Tosh to see if she find out anything, Owen, I want you to run tests to see if the memory loss is permanent, Gwen you comfort her, and Ianto," Jack smiled "can you make some coffee for all of us." everyone nodded. The girl undid the necklace and handed it to the lady next to her, and she went over to her desk and started to work out who she was. Owen waited at the autopsy bay while Gwen walked over with her.

"Everything's going to alright sweet heart; Owen here is going to run a few tests." Gwen took the teen over to the medical bed, where she sat down on it. Gwen smiled at her. 

"This may hurt a bit, but only for a few seconds." Owen stuck a long needle in her. He looked at the confused look on the girls face.

"It's just a blood test." he explained.

---

Meanwhile Tosh looked over the locket, it was solid gold and had small strands of sliver were the letters were engraved. She read the name. Miki Richi. 

"No it can't be…" Ianto walked over to Tosh who seemed to be talking to her self.

"What can't be?"

"She's Miki Richi, the daughter of Ryuunosuke Richi; he's a multi billionaire in Japan." Ianto took Tosh's mug off of the tray and handed it to her. "She's been missing for three days; it's all over the news in Japan."

"Hmm, you need to tell Jack." Tosh put her mug down and smiled at Ianto.

"Thanks for reminding me Ianto." Tosh got off her chair and walked up the stairs that led to Jack's office. 

Ianto walked into the autopsy bay and handed Gwen and Owen a mug. He faced miki.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made some orange juice." he handed her a mug. 

"Thank you urm…" the teen wasn't sure what to call him.

"Ianto."

"Thank you Ianto." The girl took a sip of the drink. Ianto went out of the autopsy bay and headed for Jack's office. 

"Okay your free to go round doing what you want, I suggest you give Ianto and Jack a big hug."

"Jack?" the teen tilted her head to one side.

"Jack's the other guy who found you." Gwen spoke. "I'm Gwen by the way." the girl nodded

"Owen"

"Gwen already told me your name." the girl smiled. "So let me guess the other lady is Tosh?" 

"Yeah that's right Miki-chan" everyone looked at Tosh walking down the stairs.

"My name's Miki?" Tosh nodded

"Miki Richi. Age 13. Born 10th of July 1995. Has been missing from Japan for three days."

Tosh and Gwen walked out of the autopsy bay and sat on the couch. Jack and Ianto waked out of the office towards the girls of the team.

"Where are Owen and Miki?" Owen and Miki walked out of the autopsy bay and towards the rest if the team. Jack explained that Miki was now enrolled into Cardiff Boarding school, and she was to come back to the hub at weekends, she was also to sort out the archives when she came and do little jobs around the hub, she wasn't to go on any missions, that meant not going to get medicine or pizza, as she didn't know where anything was in Cardiff, Ianto was going to pick her up every Friday and take her to school on Monday mornings, and Gwen and Tosh were to help her with her problems. Owen, well he could do what he wanted. When the talk was finished Miki walked over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack stared at the child hugging him. 

"Thank you Jack for saving me." she let go of Jack and snuck behind Ianto and gave him a hug as well.

"What's this for?" Ianto asked the affectionate girl who was currently hugging him.

"Finding me." Ianto turned around facing the teen. He scuffed up her dark blonde hair. Miki let go of the Welshman, and tried to put her hair where it should be.

"Jack, I should properly go shopping with Miki, you know, get her uniform for school and some clothes, cause she can't wear them all the time." Jack nodded to Gwen, and threw her a credit card.

"Here, Torchwood can pay." Gwen smiled and she and the teenager walked out of the hub, towards the shopping centre.


End file.
